Paige
Saraya-Jade Bevis (born 17 August 1992) is an English professional wrestler, better known by her former ring name Britani Knight. She is signed to WWE on the Raw brand under the ring name Paige where she is currently in her fourth reign as WWE Women's Champion. In 2013, Bevis received a push and was the winner of the 2013 Divas Rumble Match. She would go on to feud with her mother – Sweet Saraya and would lose her title opportunity before earning it back in a match by defeating her mother. Bevis would go on to unsuccessfully challenge for the WWE Divas Championship at Wrestlemania XXIX losing to Lizzie Ryan. Bevis would challenge for the championship a second time at Extreme Rules where she would at first win the championship however Ryan's foot was on the bottom rope, so the match was restarted where Ryan retained the championship. In late 2014 Bevis would align herself with real life friend Finn Bálor during his feud with Jake Anderson. Bevis would physically get involved on an episode of Raw where Anderson would hit her with a Brainbuster on the ring apron injuring her. This was met with a lot of backlash due to the nature of the move and how it was performed. Bevis was only out of action for a couple of weeks as the injury wasn't severe. The feud would go onto end in January 2015 with Bálor victorious. Beginning in 2015, Bevis would go on another push and would win the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Women's Championship before losing the title a month later at the Royal Rumble to Angelina Love Bevis would then go onto to win the coveted Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania 31 and ended up being drafted to the Smackdown brand once again where she would cash in her briefcase to become the WWE Divas Champion for the first time. Bevis would then end up being moved to the Raw brand where she would quickly go onto win the WWE Women's Championship once again. Early life Bevis is part of a professional wrestling family. Her parents, Sweet Saraya and Ricky Knight, are professional wrestlers, as are her older brothers, Roy and Zak. The family runs the World Association of Wrestling (WAW) promotion. In July 2012, Channel 4 produced a documentary about the Knights entitled The Wrestlers: Fighting with My Family. Professional wrestling career World Association of Wrestling (2006–2011) Singles competition (2006–2011) Bevis was trained at the WAW Academy by her family, Klondyke Kate and Jason Cross. She made her debut in 2006 for World Association Of Wrestling (WAW) when she teamed up with her mother, Sweet Saraya and lost to Destiny and The Pink Lady, Kharisma and Pixie were also involved. During her time at WAW she would team up with and take on various members of her close family. In December 2007, Knight took part in a tournament where the winner would become the first WAWW British Champion, she made it all the way to the final but was eliminated by Jetta. Knight would also lose a fatal four way match for the championship which included Jetta, Sweet Saraya and her former tag team partner, Melodi. In August 2008, Knight lost a three way match to Jetta where the winner would become the number one contendor to the RQW Women's Championship. On 31 August 2009, Knight defeated her mother, Sweet Saraya, in a best of three match to become the WAWW British Champion. In the rematch the result was the same, two pinfalls for Knight and one for Saraya. In 2010, she took part in one night ladies tournament which she won by defeating Sweet Saraya. Once again, she took on Saraya but this time it was for the HEW Women's Championship and this time Saraya won. On 11 November 2011, Knight won an elimination match to become the first WAWW Hardcore Champion. However, her jubilation was to be short lived as she lost the WAWW British Championship a few days later to Liberty. The Norfolk Dolls (2006–2008) Bevis, using the name Britani Knight, would begin to team up with Melodi to form the Norfolk Dolls. In their first match together in June, they lost to Nikki Best and The Pink Lady. The Norfolk Dolls would go on a large winning streak, if you discount handicapped matches, remaining undefeated until the beginning of 2007 in tag team competition. During this time they would compete not only for WAW but also Premier Promotions and others. At World Association Of Women's Wrestling, the female only side project of WAW, the Norfolk Dolls defeated the Legion of Womb to become the first WAWW Tag Team Champions, they held the championship for about a year before vacating it. Their final match together as a tag team took place in French promotion International Catch Wrestling Alliance where they lost to Bulla Punk and Sweet Saraya. Pro-Wrestling: EVE (2010–2011) Bevis, using the ring name Britani Knight, made her debut for the European all-female promotion on 8 May 2010, along with her mother Saraya Knight. She did not start well for the promotion; although she appeared in the main event at the first taping, she lost to Greek wrestler Blue Nikita. She also lost to Jetta in what was purportedly her opponent's last tour of wrestling. On 16 October 2010 she had her first win against Shanna. On 8 April 2011 she participated in a two-night tournament to crown the first ever Pro-Wrestling: EVE Champion. In the first night, she won a Last Chance Battle Royal, then defeated Jenny Sjödin in the quarter final match. The next day, she defeated Jetta in the semi-final match, and later in the finals defeated Nikki Storm to win the Pro Wrestling EVE Championship. On 4 June 2011 at the XWA War On The Shore 7 show, she lost the Pro Wrestling EVE Championship to Sjödin. Shimmer Women Athletes (2011) Bevis (again billed as Britani Knight) made her United States wrestling debut for the all-female promotion Shimmer Women Athletes on 26 March 2011, at the tapings of Volume 37, alongside her mother and tag team partner Saraya Knight. She and her mother (billed as the Knight Dynasty) were managed by the returning Rebecca Knox and made an open challenge, which was answered by Nikki Roxx and Ariel. The Knight Dynasty won the match via disqualification after Saraya tried to hit Ariel with brass knuckles and Ariel grabbed them and got caught hitting Saraya with them. Later that same day, at the tapings of Volume 38, the Knight Dynasty unsuccessfully challenged the Seven Star Sisters (Hiroyo Matsumoto and Misaki Ohata) for the Shimmer Tag Team Championship. Prior to reporting to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), Knight took part in her final Shimmer tapings on 1 and 2 October 2011. After several losses, which included the Knight Dynasty again failing to win the Shimmer Tag Team Championship, Saraya slapped Knight. This resulted in Knight brawling with her mother, before challenging her to a match. On Volume 44, Knight wrestled her final Shimmer match, defeating Saraya in a No Disqualification match. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2011–present) Bevis received try-outs with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) in November 2010 and April 2011. In September 2011, it was reported that Bevis had signed a contract with WWE and would report to their developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). Debut and various feuds (2011–2012) Info Here Championship pursuits and reigns (2013–present) Paige would receive a push and would go on to win the 2013 Divas Rumble Match earning herself an opportunity at the vacant WWE Divas Championship at Wrestlemania XXIX. She would go on to feud with her mother; Sweet Saraya and would lose her title opportunity before earning it back on an episode of Smackdown in a tag team match by teaming with John Cena to defeat the team of her mother and Jon Moxley. Paige would go on to unsuccessfully challenge for the vacant WWE Divas Championship at Wrestlemania XXIX losing to Lizzie Ryan. Paige would challenge for the championship a second time at Extreme Rules where she would at first win the championship however Ryan's foot was on the bottom rope as pointed out by Sterling James Keenan, so the match was restarted where Ryan successfully retained the championship. In wrestling *'Finshing moves' **'As Paige' ***Cloverleaf with a knee in the opponent's back ***''Paige Turner'' (Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) ***''PTO – Paige Tap Out'' (Inverted sharpshooter / double chickenwing combination) ***''RamPaige'' (Cradle DDT) **'As Britani Knight' ***''Knight Light'' (Fisherman's brainbuster) *'Signature moves' **'As Paige' ***Dropkick ***Fallaway slam ***Fisherwomen suplex ***Hair-pull whip ***Inverted sharpshooter transition into an double chickenwing ***Lou Thesz press ***Monkey flip, sometimes to an standing opponent ***Multiple stomps, to the chest of a seated opponent in a corner ***Roll-up ***Side kick **'As Britani Kinight' ***''Knight Rider'' (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) ***''Stan Lane'' (Side kick) ***''Tarantula'' (Rope hung Boston crab) *Nicknames **"Norfolk Doll" **'"The Anti-Diva"' **'"The Enchanting / Mysterious Raven-Haired Lady"' **'"Miss Hell in Boots"' **'"The Diva of Tomorrow"' *Entrance themes **Shimmer Women Athletes ***"Faint" by Linkin Park (March 26, 2011–October 2, 2011) **World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE ***"Smashed in the Face" by George Gabriel (2012–2013) ***"Let's Get Outta Here" by Madina Lake (2013–2014) ***'"Stars in the Night"' by CFO$ (2014–present) Championships and accomplishments *'German Stampede Wrestling' **GSW Ladies Championship (1 time) *'Herts & Essex Wrestling' **HEW Women's Championship (2 times) *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF Ladies Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sweet Saraya *'Pro-Wrestling: EVE' **Pro-Wrestling: EVE Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #30 of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2012 *'Real Deal Wrestling' **RDW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Real Quality Wrestling' **RQW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Swiss Championship Wrestling' **SCW Ladies Championship (1 time) *'World Association of Women's Wrestling' **WAWW British Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Melodi **WAWW Ladies Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'World Association of Wrestling' **WAW British Ladies Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Divas Championship (1 time) **WWE Women's Championship (4 times, current) **Money in the Bank (2015) **Divas Royal Rumble (2013)